Madison
by Arsenal Averson
Summary: Someone ends up with House after a tragedy strikes.  Can Wilson and House deal with this new chapter in life as a couple? H/W est.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! I wanted to try my hand at House ficage for awhile now. This idiot popped out of nowhere and wouldn't let me go. I hope you enjoy it. It's a little clichéd so please just humor me. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D. blah blah blah...

House looked up at the girl sitting on his desk. A teenager with light brown hair and blue eyes. She was about 16 years old and smoking a cigarette. He wanted to tell her to get her black, knee high combat boots off his desk but something didn't feel right.

"Am I hallucinating?" He asked the girl. She shook her head, her long ponytail shaking back and forth. "So it's a dream then. Why are you here Maddie?"

"You know why you keep dreaming about me. They stopped but are back now." The girl in the black lace dress tells him. "You've been watching her on CNN, you know what's going to happen." She tells him. He nods to her. Maddie takes another puff of her long cigarette and blows it away from his face, up and over his head.

"Angela is getting careless." He said and looks away. The room is fuzzy around the edges, the team isn't in the conference room, and there was no sound but the two of them. When he looks up again her boots are gone and she's standing with her toes curled into the carpet, the cigarette gone, her hair was down and falling around her face. Her eyes bare into him and she nods again.

"Angela is careless." She tells him and takes one of his hands. She bowed her head, her hair completely covering her face like a curtain. "Angela has always been careless." She told him.

"So...this means I'm going to see you soon." He didn't really ask. She nodded again. House bowed his head. "That doesn't tell me why I've been dreaming about you off-and-on for months now. Since before Mayfield." Maddie looked up at him, eyes searching. "You're there. Every night now." The wrapped both hands around her the hand he held. "You should have been there when things were falling apart. You should have been there when I nearly lost Wilson. You should have been with me." House stared up at her with sad eyes. His broken heart on his sleeve. He closed his eyes, when he opened them he saw the Maddie he had seen in pictures. Tight purple jeans, a bright lime green screen printed shirt, the same black boots, her makeup was bright and bold with heavy eyeliner, and her hair was black with purple streaks in it. Her cigarette was back in her left hand. Her purple nail tapping out the ash onto the carpet.

"You had every chance to. You watched my YouTube account. You facebook stalked me. You could have messaged me. My cell phone number and e-mail was up there for _you_." She told him as she hopped onto the desk, her legs crossed, one arm across her chest and the one holding the cigarette held parallel to her leg. "No biggie dude. You know what happens next." She told him with a grin and a wink. "You know that, unlike Amber, I'm not dead. I'm alive, I'm relative healthy for a smoker, I'm here. And all you need to do to have me in your life is say one little, teeny-tiny word."

"What's that?"

"Yes." She tells him. Maddie stubs out the cigarette on the desk and gives him a kiss on the head. "You'll get your chance. Just don't pussy out on me." She tells him.

When House wakes up Wilson is glaring at him and scolds him for sleeping on the job. He makes a joke about him being a nagging wife before he gets up to join Wilson for lunch.

"Did you hear about that reporter?" Wilson tries to make small talk with the other man as they walk to the elevator.

"No." House replied, mind still on the dream that's still vivid in his memory.

"Oh, that woman from CNN was killed by a drug cartel in Mexico late last night. You know, the one you hate? What's her name? Angela Mason?" He commented. House stopped and stared at the other man, completely lost.

"Angela Mason is dead?" He asked him, still not believing what he heard.

"Yeah, that drug cartel she's been reporting on for the last two weeks found her and shot her in the face." Wilson told him, a bit confused by House's reaction. "It's tragic really, CNN has been reporting about it all morning. Seems she was a single mom and was survived by her teenage daughter." He told him. House looked down at his shoes, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Angela is careless." He said.


	2. Surprise

"What did you say?" Wilson asked the blue-eyed teenager standing in his office. She sat down in the chair opposite of him.

"I'm looking for Dr. Gregory House." She told him again and slouched down in the chair holding her button covered messenger bag on her lap.

"And why would you be looking for him?" He asked her.

"Because he needs to take responsibility for being an idiot and not using a condom 16 plus years ago and getting my mom pregnant. I'm kinda stuck in a shitty situation right now." She told him. Wilson's jaw dropped. Looking at the girl, now taking into consideration what she said, she looked just like House. The most obvious feature being the blue eyes.

"I'm sorry...are you saying House is your...father?" He asked.

"Yes. Do you know where he is?" She asked him.

"There's really no telling where he is right now." The oncologist told her. "What do you need?" He asked as the girl sighed.

"Look I really need to talk to him." She told him.

"There's a waiting room outside. You can wait for him there. I can't promise he'll show up though." He told her. The girl nodded to him. He watched the girl go into the waiting room. She took off her coat and winter gear before plopping down into the chair. She took out what Wilson thought was a Barnes and Noble Nook and an iPod. She put in her earphones and waited for her father.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Wilson looked at the young girl sitting in the waiting room. She was a typical teenager rebel. She carried a black bag covered in buttons that was so worn it must have been with her all the time like a personal satellite. She wore large black and purple hoop earrings. Around her neck she wore tiny bird skull necklace and her wrists were adorn with a chunky black pyramid watch and several handmade bracelets. For the last thirty minutes she had been making another one. Her hands worked fast as she knotted the embroidery thread pinned to her bag with a safety pin. Once in awhile she would look up at the office or her phone and then go back to work. Wilson watched her work for a few minutes before inviting her for lunch.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Madison House. I think mom wanted me to have my father's name so I could find him when I wanted to. I never questioned her about it." She told him.

"Where's your mom?" He asked as the girl took another sip of her soda.

"She's dead. I don't have anywhere else to go so I went looking for my father. My uncles can't take care of me. I need someone to take me in, I'm hoping not to go into foster care right now." She told him. Wilson's heart did a flip. He hadn't ever wanted children of his own, not really, but Madison was in her late high school years. She was smart or otherwise she would be here. He thought that, maybe, since this was House's girl, that having a kid wouldn't be so bad. But on the other hand, this was _House's kid_, Wilson had no idea what her personality was like and living with two Houses would be too much for him to handle.

"I'm living with your father. I don't think it would be too much trouble." He said, "I don't know how your father would take it though." Madison raised an eyebrow at him.

"You live together? You're in a relationship with him?" She asked.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Wilson asked, hoping that the girl didn't for her sake but the girl shook her head at him.

"No, I was just curious. The way I've been hearing people take about him makes him sound like the world's biggest jackass. I'm surprised he would be living with someone." She told him. Wilson laughed at that. He had thought the same thing over and over since the relationship started.

"Yeah, that's a fair assessment I guess." Wilson said. "Hold on, you've been talking to people?"

"Well yeah, sorta...I've also been listening to the nurses and doctors too. I asked a few people, like the director...what's-her-name? Dr. Cuddy?, when you weren't watching me." She replied honestly. "She said he was a pain in her ass, a totally sarcastic, sadistic jerk but a great doctor."

"Yeah, that's him." He said.

"Look, I can't promise living with me will be easy. I'm not a total jerk. I have mood swings, yeah, but I like to think I'm a decent human being that prefers to be left alone." Madison told her.

"That sounds like him too." Wilson said with a sigh. "I don't know how your father is going to handle being a father. I don't think I'll mind living with you. You seem like a smart, good kid to me Madison. The struggle might be getting your father in on it."

"Leave that to me." Madison told him.

((((((((((((((((((((((((

House walked with Wilson to his car after work was over talking about their days. A skinny shadow was sitting on the hood of the car. As they got closer House could see it was a teenager, most likely a female, who got up off the car when they approached the car. He watched the black snow shoes hit the ground and House had a feeling of déjà vu as he looked into the familiar blue eyes.

"Maddie." House said and the girl ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. Tentatively, House wrapped an arm around. "Maddie...I'm sorry about your mom." He told her.

"Dad, can I stay with you?" She asked him. "Please? Wilson said it was ok." She asked him with hope in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said and pushed her away. Wilson shouted at him for pushing his daughter away but Madison was already after him. "I can't do anything for you. I haven't seen you all your life and you ask to move in with me? I'll give you sympathy but I won't let you live with me."

"HOUSE! She's your daughter!" Wilson yelled at him. Madison followed House the rest of the way to the car.

"If you wanted nothing to do with me why would you submit to a blood test? Why would you facebook stalk me?" Madison asked him. House stopped walking and turned to look at the girl. "Why would you send me birthday presents every year? Why did you visit me when I was 3 years old? You probably think I wouldn't remember but I do. You rode your motorcycle into Manhattan. You took me to F.A.O. Swartz and Central Park and the zoo. I bet you have my picture somewhere because you took a lot of them that day. You sent me flowers when I was in the hospital after having an appendectomy last year. Don't lie to me. I know you want to be in my life. I know mom promised you wouldn't have to take responsibility unless she was dead. My mom was...she was murdered." House contemplated what the teenager was saying for a good ten minutes before he nodded to her. She smiled widely. "Where do you live? I drove myself and I have stuff at my hotel..." House gave her a stern look and her eyes turned sad like a kicked puppy. "Oh...ok...I guess I could get them some other time."

"Why don't you two go on together? I need to stop by the store on my way home." Wilson told the two. House glared at him but eventually agreed and fallowed Madison out to her car.

"Nice." House was honestly impressed by the girl's car, a silver 2011 Camaro coup that was obviously either a gift from her mother or had once been her mother's.

"Thanks, it was a birthday gift. Well, more like a way to say 'Sorry I'm such a shitty mother and never at home' if you really want to know." She told him before opening the doors. House got into the car while Madison took off her coat and threw it into the back of the car. House watched her, she was nervous but the girl took a deep breath that calmed her.

"Did you really know the flowers were from me?" He asked her as she turned her head to look behind her.

"Who else would have sent flowers without a name? Even the weird guy from biology class who had a crush on me put a name on his card." Madison told him. She looked at him when she was done backing out of the parking spot. "Did you keep pictures of me?"

"Maybe one or two." House said looking away. "You really remember that day?" Madison smiled and nodded.

"A little bit. I remember your motorcycle. I remember you buying me a teddy bear that was almost as big as I was. I remember seeing the penguins and just becoming so fascinated with them. I remember the bears. I remember begging you to take me to a play ground." Madison told him. They were silent for a moment.

"You made me swing with you. You loved it." House said to her with a small, short smile. "You can stay with us, if Wilson really doesn't mind."

"Really? That's awesome! Thank you!" Madison grinned wide and hugged her father when she pulled into the parking lot of the condo. "Hey, do you mind if I bring some stuff over? I don't really like keeping it at the hotel." She asked her father.

"Sure." He told her and she left giving her father a hug.

Half an hour later Wilson was back from the store with extra food and pizza. House was reading a medical journal when he came into the condo.

"Where is she?" Wilson asked House, a little excited to have House's daughter staying with them for the foreseeable future.

"She went to her hotel to pick up some stuff." He told her.

"You're really letting her stay?" Wilson asked his lover. "I'm a little shocked. I thought you didn't like kids and teenagers."

"I don't like other people's kids and teenagers but I like mine." House said, "We'll move her into my room this weekend." Wilson raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I haven't used in months. Well, you and Maddie will her."

"Maddie?" Wilson repeated with a knowing grin.

"Shut up. I've been referring to her as Maddie since she was born." House told him.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" He asked his lover. He shrugged.

"Does it matter? She's here now." And Wilson knew better than to push the subject anymore.

A few minutes later Madison was knocking on the door. Wilson opened the door to find Madison pulling a purple cello case behind her. She was carrying a guitar case as well as a large duffle bag.

"Thanks...I have more stuff. Could you leave the door open please?" She thanked him.

"Sure." He said and she was down the hall going to the parking lot. "Well, she's polite. She didn't get that from you." Wilson commented. The next time she came back she had another duffle bag, a camera bag, and had a backpack on her back.

"That's it for now. Thanks!" She told him. "Thanks for letting me stay. I know it must be weird having your lover's teenage daughter moving in with you. I appreciate it!" She gave him a quick hug that made him grin. House hid his smile behind the journal he was reading.

"I brought back pizza. Are you hungry?" Wilson asked her. She nodded and jointed the two at the table.

"When did you start playing the cello?" House asked his daughter as she took a bite of her slice of cheese pizza.

"When I was 8 my mom gave me my first cello and sent me off the cello lessons. I loved it, despite my mom forcing me into it." She told him. "I fell in love with music. Thank you for the Les Paul by the way. I love it."

"No problem." House said.

"So, what are you interested in Madison?" Wilson asked, a bit awkwardly. Madison finished her first slice of pizza before answering.

"Well, like I said...I love music. I also like photography, reading, collecting postcards, gardening, crocheting, computers, skating, roller derby, hockey, and the slightly embarrassing hobby of collecting ball jointed dolls." Madison said as she took another slice of pizza.

"You mean those big, expensive dolls?" House asked with a laugh which earned him a swat from his lover.

"Yeah, they're beautiful and well sculpted. I think it's worth the money and I don't care what you say." Madison glared at her father for making fun of her. "But if you're talking academics I like physics and chemistry."

"Really? Is that what you're planning on studying in college?" He asked her.

"I don't know." There was a lull in the conversation. Madison shared more about her life and her interests and Wilson shared more about them. House let his lover and daughter talk, not wanting to ruin the bonding they were sharing.

Eventually the three of them decided to go to bed after the pizza was gone. Madison had fallen asleep on the sofa while Wilson was cleaning up. It was clear the emotional toll the day had a physical manifestation.

"I'll tell her to move her stuff into my room tomorrow. She's dead asleep right now." House told Wilson as he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. House kissed the skin right behind Wilson's ear, the sensitive place that always earned him a small moan. "You what's going to suck about having a teenager in the condo?" House asked.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"We won't be having sex as often." Wilson groaned.

"We could always have office sex..." Wilson offered and followed his lover back to the master bedroom.


	3. Beginnings of a Family

AN: Thank you for reading. If anyone is actually reading this...I've only gotten one review so far so I don't know how long I'm going to keep this up if no one is reading this.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Madison woke up just after her father and Wilson left for work and went back to the hotel room. She got the rest of her things from the hotel room. She moved all of the furniture out of the room before and placed her father's things in neat stacks against the wall before she began moving the furniture around. She put her things away starting with the things she loved the most, her instruments, her photos, her camera, a few teddy bears, her postcard collection, her dolls, and a record player/radio/CD player. She then moved in her clothes, made her bed, and organized her desk. It was about 4 in the afternoon when she was done and decided to pick out photos from her collection to put in a cluster of ten frames.

The first one she chose was one of the only pictures she had of her and her father. He had sent her one of the pictures from that day when she was three. It was of the two of them, she was sitting in his lap on the swing. Both of them had smiles on their faces. The second was of her and her mother in Haiti, her mother was there to report and she was there as a volunteer but mostly she just played with the little kids in the camps to keep them occupied. It was the last one they took together. She may not have been around much in her life but she did love her mother.

For an hour she was lost looking through the albums she didn't hear Wilson come into the condo.

"What are you up to?" Wilson asked her. The shy girl looked down at the album and then to the box next to her.

"I'm looking through some pictures. I wanted hang some up in this frame I got, you can put about ten in there." She told him as she flipped the page. She took out a picture from the book and turned it to show him. It was a picture of House about 13 years ago holding a little girl in his lap, both of them smiling happily. Wilson had only seen him that happy ones. When he told him he loved him for the first time. "He sent it to me when I was six. It's one of my favorite pictures." She told him with a smile.

"Did you see your father often?" Wilson asked as he sat down on the bed.

"No, I saw him when I was three then again when I was 6." She told him. "I had to have an emergency appendectomy earlier this year. I was mysteriously transferred to Princeton-Plainsboro before the surgery. Dad had something to do with it but he didn't operate on me. It was someone named Dr. Chase." Wilson nodded at her.

"Dr. Chase works on your father's diagnoses team." He told her. "That sounds like something your father would do."

"Yeah, he was facebook stalking when I posted something about it. Ten minutes later I was transferred from North General in Manhattan and transferred, by chopper, to New Jersey. My mother wasn't there, she was in Japan. I woke up once and saw him there. Or I think I did. I don't know." She told him as she flipped the page. She took out another photo. "Mom felt bad that I was alone and brought me back a crap load of stuff. So at least I got that."

"Uh-huh..." Wilson felt bad for her. From what she had told him and the way she was attached to her father it seemed that her mother was negligent. "Your mom was away a lot, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, I mean...she was a reporter...she had to be away a lot on assignments. Sometimes she took me with her. One year we spent a whole summer in Japan while she was covering the nuclear issue in Korea and Kim Jon Ill. It was pretty cool, my best friend Miranda went with me so I wasn't completely alone." She told him still flipping through the pages. "It was rough though. When I was between the ages of 9 and 13 I had a really great nanny named Kam Fong. I had a better relationship with Kam and his boyfriend Michael then I did with my mother."

"That's really depressing actually." Wilson said which Madison laugh a little. He took up one of the albums and opened up to the first page. It read 'Madison Mason House, age 15' on the front page in girly script. He turned to the first page, a picture of her and her friends at Time Square on New Year's Eve. The note on the side of the picture read 'Me, Miranda, and Lidia in TS waiting for the new year'. Madison's hair was black with red streaks in it and tied up in frizzy pigtails. The next were of the three girls watching the sunrise on the top of an apartment building huddled under a comforter. There more pages of the girls, some with their parents or siblings in them, birthdays, school, Madison's hockey games, orchestra, some convention, and some of her with Kam and Michael. There weren't a lot of her mother but that was expected.

"See? I took a picture of dad when I put the timer on my camera on when I was pretending to sleep. I knew it was dad." Madison said, a stack of photos from what looked like a shoe box she had painted where scattered around her. She handed him a blurry photo of House in profile, a worried look he had hardly ever seen on his lover's face made him look so vulnerable.

"You like photography a lot don't you?" Wilson asked as he handed her the photo back. The teenager nodded.

"Yeah, dad bought me a digital SLR for my birthday last year. I was taking photography at my last school. Everyone in class thought I was good." She told him and turned around to look in a drawer in the desk and pulled out a Canon DSLR. The neck strap had dozens of pins on it and she pointed it at him and took his picture. She looked down at the screen and smiled. "That was horrible." She said but she didn't delete the picture.

"Gee, thanks." He said and handed her back the album. "Shouldn't we enroll you in high school soon?"

"Yeah I thought about it." She told him. "What's the high school in this district like?"

"Well, the woman in 2E told me they have a good AP program." Wilson told her and turned to look at the large dolls sitting on the bookcase. "Those are interesting. I had a patient that used to bring hers with her to treatment all the time."

"Really? That's cool. Most people think they're creepy." She told him. "Mom bought me a lot of them. I'm going to order a few more."

"Ok...don't let your dad tease you about them." He told her with a grin.

"Yeah, I won't." She grinned back at him. "I don't let anyone walk all over me."

"Well, let me know if you need help with anything." Wilson told her and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Want some help? I'm not very hungry, I had a big lunch at the dinner down the street but I can help if you want." Madison offered. Wilson was grateful and asked her to cut up the veggies. With her help dinner was done faster.

When House got home dinner was ready and the table was set with his lover and daughter waiting for him. Well, Wilson was waiting for him and Madison was sitting at the table drinking orange juice. It was bizarre coming home to his lover and kid.

)))))

At 9 am two days later House and Wilson were sitting in a principal's office in Roosevelt High School waiting to enroll Madison.

"What are you doing here Wilson?" House asked his boyfriend.

"I asked him to come." Madison told him.

"Quality family bonding time enrolling my 16 year old daughter into a public school. Amazing." House complained. "I'm bored."

"Stop complaining Greg." He told him.

"Madison, we're ready for you." A middle aged woman said to the teenager. The group moved into the office. The woman handed her a clip board and a pen. On the clip board was a list of classes she had to take, times they were held, and a list of extra-curricular classes. She circled the ones she wanted as the principal talked to her father and Wilson.

"Here. I'm done." She told the woman and handed her the clip board but House took it, raised one eyebrow, and handed it to the principal. House turned to his daughter.

"What?" Wilson asked his lover.

"Can I talk to the hockey coach?" She asked the principal. She gave the student a map of the school and pointed her in the right direction.

Madison followed the map to the gym offices, getting turned around once or twice. She could feel some people watching her, she didn't understand why, she wasn't dressed in usual outlandish fashion and her hair was relatively natural looking. She passed a guy in sweats in the courtyard and she stopped him.

"Do you know where the girl's hockey coach is?" She asked the blond guy. He smiled at her and offered to take her to the office himself.

"What school did you transfer from?" He asked her. Madison had a momentary thought about how he wasn't a complete idiot for a jock before replying.

"I'm from Manhattan, I transferred from Fuller Academy today." She told him. The jock looked over at her with a surprised expression.

"Are you that defender? The one everyone's been talking about that was being looked at for the all-state team?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm Madison Mason House." She told him.

"That's cool. Gibson will totally let you on the team. As soon as you tell him your name." He said with a smile as they walked into a long, tall building on the edge of campus. "I'm Brad Anderson by the way, I'm the quarterback." He told her with an air of pride.

"It's nice to meet you Brad." She said as they stopped in front of a door in the back hall of the gym.

"This is Coach Gibson's office." He told her. As Madison's hand reached for the door knob he stopped her. "Hey, if you need someone to show you around I'll be happy to." He said with a handsome smile. Madison nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Brad." She said before entering the office. The man looked up from his work to the unfamiliar girl.

"Can I help you?" Gibson asked her.

"Yes, I'm the new transfer student, Madison Mason House, I was wondering if there was any way that I could join the hockey team." Madison said as she came inside.

"Oh yes, I read your file when I heard you were transferring." He confessed. "Come in a sit down."

An hour later and Madison was on a probationary spot on the hockey team and a member of the Roosevelt High School orchestra and about an hour of awkwardly beating around the bush about the status of House's and Wilson's relationship which ended up in Wilson frustratingly declaring that he was, in fact, House's life partner and Madison's step-father. House, of course, relayed this to his daughter who was happy to claim him as her step-father and decided she was going to put him on her emergency contact information as such.

The following Monday she would start school. Until then, she had five days to do whatever she wished.


	4. First day

Thank you everyone who has reviewed and story alerted this story! I appreciate it! Don't worry, there will be more about House and Wilson dealing with being parents. I just wanted to lay down the foundation and introduce Madison better.

Please keep reviewing! Thank you everyone!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

After an hour of deciding what to wear her first day of school. Eventually she decided on a pink and black zebra print mini skirt, thick grey tights, black over the knee fishnet socks, her thick soled combat boots, a black shirt with a neon Hello Kitty print, and a grey and purple rose print hoodie. She threw on various accessories and put on her winter gear before grabbing her bag and heading out the door with a goodbye to her parents.

Madison parked her car in the student parking lot and walked to the building where her locker was. She could feel eyes following her down the hall that made her feel a little uncomfortable. She sighed and put her coat, scarf, gloves, and hat in her locker. Walking to her math class, with the aid of a map, she bumped into Brad.

"Hey Madison! What's up?" He greeted her with a smile. "Ready for your first class?"

"Not really. I've never been in a new school with no friends around. Do you know where room 435 is?" Madison asked him.

"Oh, one of the smart kids! I knew you were the moment I saw you!" Brad couldn't stop smiling and it unnerved her a little. "I'll show you. Come on."

()()()()()()()()

"I wonder if Madison's first day at school went well." Wilson wondered aloud when he was loitering around House's office between appointments and House was avoiding his clinic duties.

"Don't worry about it." House said, distracted by something on the computer. "You can ask her when she gets here." The team chose that moment to walk through the door with the results of the latest test on their patient.

"Why would she be coming to the hospital?" Wilson asked. House shrugged and turned his attention to his team.

"The test came back negative." Thirteen told them. "It could be radiation poisoning."

"And where would a housewife come into contact with radiation?" Foreman asked her. Behind them, Madison watched the group of doctors crowding the room.

"She's not a housewife then. Or she's from Chernobyl." Madison said. The team turned to look at the teenager. She went up on her tiptoes to look her father in the eyes.

"Hey Maddie." House greeted her.

"Hey dad." At the two simple words the team's jaws dropped and gawked at the punky teenager standing innocently in front of them. Like she was oblivious to the bomb shell she just dropped. "I hope you don't mind doing this physical for me. Coach Gibson was adamant that I get this done soon."

"No problem to me since I'm not doing it. Chase is." House told her.

"Wait, what?" Chase did a double take after the realization set in. "You have a daughter and you never cared to mention it before? How can you have a daughter?"

"Well, Chase...when a man and woman love each other very much-" House began.

"That's not what I meant." Chase stopped him.

"You, go do Maddie's physical." House ordered him. "You three, go figure out what wrong with the patient." And the last three went off in a gossipy flutter.

"Do you really want her playing hockey? She could get seriously hurt." Wilson asked House.

"Madison? She's a great hockey player." House told her.

"How would you know?" Wilson asked him.

"She's been all over the internet." House replied. "She has a great record."

"You've been internet stalking your own daughter?" Wilson asked as he went around the desk to get a look at the computer screen to see her facebook page open and House had been watching a video of Madison's last hockey practice at Fuller Academy. "Wow, she has great control on the ice and she's really fast."

"I told you she's good." House replied. "She's also a good musician." He clicked on a video of Madison playing scales and then starting to play a song and began singing.

"_I'm the lucky one, always having fun._

_ I tie back my hair. I sit and watch TV._

_ I see only me. Though I look for you there." _

"Madison, who is that?" The girl filming asked her.

"It's 'Watch TV' by Rasputina." She told her. House turned off the video.

"She's really talented." House told him.

"She gets that from you." Wilson said with a smile. For the next ten minutes they watched her YouTube channel before Wilson had to go. Not too far behind him Chase and Madison came back.

"She has a clean bill of health." Chase told House. Madison sat down in the chair in her father's office and waved bye to Chase as he left the room, no doubt to tell the other team members everything little bit of information he had gotten from the girl.

"Clean bill of health?" House asked her.

"Yeah..." She replied, texting on her phone. She stopped, it beeped and House sighed at the girl's texting conversation. For forty minutes she sat on his chair, eavesdropping on her father and his team, and texted.

"Hey Madison." Wilson said when he came back into the office. "How was your first day at school?" Madison put her phone in her hoodie pocket.

"It was good, I got a little lost a few times. Ruffled the feathers on the social food chain by eating lunch with the quarterback. Planning to de-thrown the reigning queen of the cello section and challenge her next week. The football coach also drafted me into tutoring the previously mentioned quarterback when he saw my SAT scores from earlier this year." Madison reported.

"You already took the SAT?" Wilson asked her.

"Yep."

"What was your score?" He asked.

"You'll have to find that out yourself." She told him.

"So it was a good day?" He asked her.

"Yeah, it was cool. I've established a place as the alternative, punkish, emoy girl from the city. I think I'll make a few friends and enemies during the week." She told him. "Oh, I also joined the photography club." She told him.

"That's cool, I guess." He replied. Madison took her Canon Rebel out of her bag and took a picture of Wilson.

"That turned out good." She said, looking at the picture. "Cool." She turned to her father and took a picture of him too. "Cool...that was a funny picture." She put her camera down to look at her father and step-father. "I have some stuff in Manhattan I need to get and sell. Can one of you help me? No one wants to buy a car from a 16-year-old." She told them.

"Yeah, sure." House said. Wilson was happy that the two would be spending some quality time together. "You're going too Wilson." He told him. Well, now the three of them would be spending quality time together.


	5. Trip Home

Thank you everyone who has reviewed and added this to your alerts!

It's short. Sorry...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The trip into the city had little troubles. The couple contacted child services and informed them that the couple was taking custody of Madison. They didn't give much of a fight when Madison provided a paternity test.

The House-Wilson family had added a new flat screen TV and a BMW to their home among other things. A lot of furniture that they needed, Wilson was sick of the ugly orange sofa and crappy table. Madison let House have the BMW her mother had willed to her. They had met with a real estate agent and the Upper Eastside, penthouse apartment next to the park Angela had owned was valued at $1 million. Which shocked Madison.

"I'm going to be one million dollars richer! Fuck yeah!" Madison declared with glee already planning on what she was going to do with it.

"Just don't go spending it all before college." Wilson told her. Which was true, it wasn't like House had been saving up to send he to college one day.

"Don't worry about it. My mom had a college fund for me already." Madison told her step-father. "Oh! Maybe we can go on a vacation this summer!"

"That sounds like a good idea." Wilson said as they drove into their county. Wilson thought about going on vacation with House and Madison. It would be interesting.

"I want to go to Russia. My mom was born in Moscow before her parents came to America." She told him. "I've never been there. I've to a lot of other places. When are we going to stop for dinner? I'm out of soda." Madison shook her Big Gulp and the ice rattled inside.

Half way home the three of them stopped at a road side dinner to grab dinner. While Madison sipped on her ice tea her parents ordered, when the waitress turned to her she told her she wasn't eating anything.

"You need to eat." Wilson told her. "You didn't eat much for lunch."

"I'm not hungry." Madison claimed.

"Eat." Her father ordered with a stern look.

"Fine." Madison turned to the waitress with a sigh. "I'll have a salad with vinaigrette please." She told her.

"So what are you going to with your money?" House asked his daughter.

"Oh! I told Wilson that we should go on vacation." She told him her plan of going to Russia. House said they should go to Cancun. Wilson offered a tour of Europe. Which both Houses couldn't disagree with.

"Wait, I thought that your mother's name was Mason?" Wilson asked her.

"She changed it when she joined the team at CNN. Her real name is Angela Vasilyev." She told him. "The other reporters couldn't pronounce it and she thought she had a better chance with a more Anglican name."

"I thought you were going to say you were going to buy more creepy, geeky dolls." House teased her. Madison glared at him.

"My dolls aren't geeky or creepy!" She objected and took a sip of her diet coke. "A lot of work goes into making them. It's a work of art and you're just being a douche." She told him making Wilson choke down a laugh.

"My doucheyness is not what we are discussing." House told as the food came out. House started on his fries and noticed the look of disgust that was briefly on Madison's face. "Why didn't you go live with your grandparents or uncles? Why did you chose me?"

"Well, maybe because my grandmother died of a brain aneurism, like...ten years ago. My grandfather was murdered in the 80's by a Russian spy when they found out he was a double agent. One of my uncles was a firefighter, he died when the second tower fell on 9/11. Another uncle moved to Texas after he married a crazy born-again Christian and joined her church. I didn't want to live with them because they have rules about not dancing or talking to boys and no video games or TV or internet and they home school their kids and teach them that creationism is real and evolution is blasphemy. I was raised Atheist and I would rather die than live with them. Then my last uncle is in Sullivan Correctional Facility. His cell mate is the Son of Sam! How awesome is that? Well, not the selling meth to middle schoolers part...So yeah...I mean, you were my first choice anyways. Even if my family wasn't a freak show." She confessed as she sucked down her diet coke. "Oh my God, Uncle Craig would lose his shit if he knew you were gay!"

"That sounds a little farfetched." House replied.

"You don't have to believe me. He is a born again Christian and his kids go to church five days a week. He's creepy. He made me go to church with them and made me pray and ask God for forgiveness three times again." Madison told them. "I told him to go fuck himself and that God doesn't exist and he's wasting his time that one time I was staying with them. I also super glued all the crosses in the house upside down and painted the Halo of the Sun from that video game series on the outside of their house when they left me at home when they were at church. They flipped out and tried to give me an exorcism because his wife was weeping and calling me the devil. She lost her mind when I told her that her husband participated in a black mass with her brother. It was awesome. I put the video up on YouTube."

"I meant your spy father." House said.

"Are you kidding? He hated the Soviets and volunteered when he first moved to America." Madison replied, taking in her third mouthful of salad. "He spoke Russian, Romanian, and Ukrainian and he was forced into the Army. He knew his way around and he was a natural choice."

"If you say so..." House replied as he watched his daughter eat. In the fifteen minutes that had passed since they were served she had taken three bites and spent most of her time pushing her food around and talking.

"So...you asked me a personal question do I get to ask you one?" Madison said with a grin. Wilson shifted in his seat.

"Sure." He replied.

"How did you two get together?" She asked them.

"Well...I was dating a woman that was a lot like your father. You father said 'Oh my God, you're dating me', he didn't freak out...later that night I did. We've been friends for a long time, longer than most people stay friends. I did a little soul searching and realized I-" Wilson began but House butted in.

"Your step-father broke up with his girlfriend, got drunk, and came to my apartment to confess his undying love to me." House interrupted earning him a glare from Wilson. "I went to the hospital and when I got out he was still there. We bought the condo a year and a half ago."

"Yeah, since then we kind of became a married couple." Wilson said a little uncomfortably. Madison pushed her plate away and went back to her drink.

"Cool." Madison said. "Oh! You should totally adopt me Wilson! I've never had two parents before. That would awesome!" House and Wilson couldn't reply, they just stared at her.

()()()()()()()

"Chase, what was Madison's BMI?" House asked looking over the chart in his hand. He tried to find her weight and height on the chart. "Shit, Chase, you didn't even think to mention my daughter is underweight?"

"Her BMI is 17.9, that's barely underweight." Chase retorted, a little delayed after being questioned right after House walked through the door. House grumbled and left to go to Wilson's office.

"Maddie's anorexic." he told him. Wilson put down his pen and stared up at his lover. "Her BMI is 17.9 and have you ever seen that girl actually eat other than the first night she was in our condo?" He asked him.

"Ah, what do we do then?" Wilson asked him.

"Shove calories down her throat and watch her eat." House responded.

"Greg, she needs to see a councilor." Wilson told him. "It won't be much use if she doesn't fix the problem that made her become anorexic in the first place. But if she's anything like you it might be impossible."

"True. I'll try talking to her." He said and left the office. House finished his work for the day planning to talk to the girl before Wilson came home and hoped that little douche bag Brad wasn't being tutored at their home tonight.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"She locked herself in her room." House told Wilson when he came home that day. He had a bewildered look on his face as well as what smelt like orange juice. Apparently, Madison had thrown a cup of juice at his head when he confronted her. The plastic Wal-Mart cup still lay on the floor in front of the TV. Wilson sighed and knocked on Madison's door.

"Madison, it's me. What did you dad do?" Wilson asked her through the door.

"He accused me of being anorexic and then called me fat!" Madison told him. Wilson glared at his boyfriend.

"I did not call you fat!" House protested. The intensity of Wilson's glare went up. "I didn't! She's lying!"

"Oh, like a House would never lie. She is your daughter." Wilson told him. "You obviously did something."

"I might have tried to blackmail her into eating a hamburger." House replied. Wilson was still glaring, now with his hands on his hips. "Ok fine, I might have said 'chubby girls are pretty and you can stand to gain a few pounds'. That was it!"

"And you thought that was the right thing to tell a 16 year old, hormonal teenage girl with a self-esteem problem, that shares half of your genes?" Wilson asked sarcastically. "You're an idiot and have no idea how to talk to women." He turned to the door again. "Let me talk to you Madison." The lock clicked open and Wilson opened the door.

"What?" Madison asked, sitting on her bed, he sat down a respectable distance from her.

"You've been here for over a week now. I've seen you eat twice. You weigh 119 pounds, Madison, honey, we know you're anorexic." Wilson told her bluntly. "We need to fix this. You need to be healthy. You can be skinny and healthy Madison."

"I'm fine." She told him.

"You're not. You're underweight, we need to get your BMI up." Wilson told her. "Do you know the risks of being anorexic? Loss of muscle mass, osteopenia, ruptured esophagus, damaged liver, stomach lining, and kidneys, infertility, cardiac arrest, and death to name a few."

"...Ok..." Was all Madison replied.

"Why Madison? You're pretty, you don't need to be anorexic." Wilson asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She told him, turning away from him.

"I promise not to tell your father." Wilson said.

"Mom was anorexic, I was a fat kid and teased for it. Mom called me fat all the time. I didn't want to be fat anymore." She told him honestly. She was too weak to think carefully or to care at all. She usually combated the weakness and fatigue with copious amounts of coffee and diet coke. She was woefully under her quota for the day.

"How long?" He asked her.

"since I was 13." She told him. "I started off eating under 1,000 calories then 850 and now 600." She confessed.

"We can help you. We'll start you off at 850 calories a day and work up." He advised her. Madison was amused by his doctor tone of voice.

"I don't want to." Madison replied as she turned around to look at him. "But you and dad are going to do it anyways. I can't promise I won't fight you."

"I'm used to fighting your father." Wilson told his step-daughter and wrapped an arm around her. "If you're only half as bad as your father I can handle it." Madison laughed at him.

"Is dad really that bad?" Madison asked him. Wilson smiled, still not used to the feeling hearing the teenager call his lover dad.

"You have no idea. I'll have to tell you about it someday. I think your father might kill me if I told you." Wilson said with a laugh. Madison laughed as well before it tapered off to a sad frown.

"Do I need to see a therapist again?" She asked him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Wilson nodded, noting that she trusted him enough to ask him about it and be open with him. "I'm too weak to carry my cello now. I ate an extra 200 calories. I felt disgusting and threw up."

"We'll take it slow, don't worry." Wilson said, rubbing her back before getting up.

"Ok." She said before she flopped back on the bed. Wilson opened the door and caught House trying to eavesdrop on them.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"That she won't go easy on us but she'll do it." Wilson told him. House didn't have time to reply before Madison came out of her room.

"Hey dad! Let's play _Silent Hill 3_!" She declared and pulled her father to the sofa.

()()()()()()


	6. Daddy Duties: The Recital

Pointless "daddy duty" stuff (examples: going to high school sports events, showing up for parent teacher's conferences, staying home to look after a sick kid, recitals...etc) but I hope you like it! Thank you to everyone that reviewed and added this to their alerts!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Madison woke up at 5 a.m. to jog with Wilson before having to go to school. It was getting colder in the early morning and the cold air was hurting her lungs. She kept jogging and ended up having to slow her pace so Wilson could keep up.

"How's school going?" Wilson asked her when he caught up to her.

"Good. I never really had problems keeping up in school. Public school is a joke anyways." She told him. "The only thing I'm worrying about is tutoring Brad. His grades are horrible. His highest grade is in P.E., his geometry grades are horrible, I don't think he's ever done his history homework or even knows how to take notes. He's lucky he's talented, nice, and good looking." Madison laughed. "I have to get his grades up and prepare him for the SATs."

"That's not going to be easy." Wilson commented, dodging a root that had deformed the trail in the park. "How often are you tutoring him?"

"Now? Every weekday. I'm sick of studying in the library too. Can I bring him home to study?" She asked him. Wilson thought that maybe he should run it by House first but he really had no reason to believe he'd have a problem with it.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Wilson said. "So tell me about this Brad guy."

"Well, he's the quarterback for the football team, he's nice, he has an older sister who's smart and he thinks he's living in her shadow." Madison tells him and jumped over a branch in the trail. "And oh my god is he hot." Wilson laughed at that. He remembered the first girl he liked in high school and that made him think about how House would react. As much as he liked to pretend he wasn't House was really protective of those he cared about. He could imagine the terror he would put poor Brad through.

"Don't tell your dad you have a crush on him." Wilson told her as he slowed to a stop and sat down on a bench.

"I don't have a crush on him!" Madison protested loudly and sat down with a huff next to him. He was breathing hard and hurting, Madison was fine and he was momentarily jealous that a 16 year-old recovering anorexic was kicking his ass at jogging. She made him feel old. "Oh, I almost forgot. My first recital is Friday. Are you coming? Dad said he would make it."

"Of course I am." Wilson replied. It was strange to think that just over a month ago he and House were spending their Friday nights ordering pizza and watching DVDs on the sofa all night. Now they were spending their Friday nights playing video games with Madison since she hadn't made many friends yet at her new school she spent her weekends at home, and now they were going to be adding hockey games and orchestra recitals to their schedules. He wouldn't in a million years imagine he'd be going to a high school orchestra recital to watch House's daughter play. He hadn't expected it but he loved that feeling.

"Come on, let's go back home. I need to make my lunch and eat breakfast or dad will kill me." Madison told him.

When they got back Madison took her vitamins and supplements as she cooked egg whites and toast with Smart Balance 'butter'. She fixed a lunch of 1 cup tabouli, 1/2 cup pasta salad with cheese, and 1/2 a turkey sandwich. When she wasn't looking House added a coke and a muffin to the bag.

"How are you feeling?" House asked her.

"I feel great. The vitamins and diet are really helping. It's only been a week but I can feel at difference." She replied to him.

"Good." House said as he packed his backpack. "We'll add another 100 calories this week. More carbs." Madison frowned at him but nodded. She said goodbye and took her book bag and jacket from a hook on the wall before leaving.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What time is the recital?" House asked Wilson when they were in line in the cafeteria. Thirteen and Cuddy looked at the couple curiously.

"Recital?" Thirteen asked.

"Madison's orchestra recital." Wilson told her as he took a salad from the line. "It's tomorrow night."

"She's in the orchestra?" Cuddy asked them.

"She plays the cello." House told her. "Her and three other cellist are playing something by themselves before the concert."

"It's been how long since she moved in? A month?" Cuddy asked him.

"A month and a half." House corrected her.

"I can't believe it's already been that long." Cuddy replied as they paid. "And you still haven't introduced us." Cuddy gave him a dirty look and House shrugged.

"You didn't come over when I invited you." House retorted. Cuddy didn't say anything. House had tried to surprise her with the news but she refused his invitation and the next day Madison had show up at the hospital. It spread like wildfire and the whole hospital knew about Madison in half an hour.

"She friended Chase and I on facebook. You could add her." Thirteen offered as the group took their table. "Her name on facebook is 'Mad House'." She informed her.

"Why are you friending my daughter on facebook?" House asked with a slightly angry tone as he took one of Wilson's fries.

"Because I was curious." Thirteen replied. "If she didn't look just like you I wouldn't have believe she was yours honestly. She's too nice to be yours. She's actually smiling in most of her pictures."

"Stop facebook stalking my daughter." House ordered.

"You can come to the recital, if you two want. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Wilson told her. Madison had said that she didn't like playing for a nearly empty auditorium and the more the merrier. "It's at 7 at Roosevelt High School."

"That might be nice. I'll get Lucas to watch Rachel." Cuddy said, much to the ire of House who wasn't too keen on the idea of sitting through a recital with Cuddy and Thirteen. He had every faith is daughter's abilities as a musician but didn't want to endure the other high schoolers horrible playing _and _spend an hour and a half ignoring the two women.

"Madison already invited Chase and I on facebook. We both plan on making it." Thirteen told him, grinning at House's frown.

()()()()()()

When they get home Brad is sitting at the kitchen table, like he has every day of the week, with Madison who had an aray of hair products, supplies, and a free-standing mirror. The girl had bleached part of her bangs during the day and was currently tying her hair into ponytails in a long line in the center of her head.

"Hello Dr. House, Dr. Wilson." Brad greeted them. He was still afraid of House after being terrorized by him the first time he came to the condo.

"Hey." Madison said, not moving her hands from her work.

"What are you doing Maddie?" House thought that, maybe, she was putting her hair up in a fauxhawk for the recital. There had to be rules about that though, but he figured if she's breaking the arbitrary rule then good for her.

"Putting my hair up in a fauxhawk for the recital!" She told him. So he was right. Brad shielded himself from an barrage of hairspray with his history book.

"Ok..." House replied as he put his backpack down near the door. "Did you eat your lunch?" He asked her.

"No, I didn't eat the muffin you left for me. Again." Madison replied angrily at him. House shrugged and went to sit on the sofa and turned on the TV.

Brad and Madison talked in the background with the occasional interruption of the can of hairspray and Wilson sat next to him reading a medical journal until 5:30 when Brad had to leave and Madison went to change and finish her makeup. Madison left her bedroom carrying her bag and wearing a hoodie at 6 to be at the high school by 6:30.

()()()()()()

When House and Wilson arrived Chase was walking to the front of the auditorium from the other side of the parking lot with Foreman behind him. House groaned.

"What are you doing here?" House demanded.

"Madison invited me on facebook." Chase told him. "When Thirteen and I told Foreman about it we invited him. Since he doesn't have facebook Madison didn't invite him."

"Fine, whatever." House said and walked into the auditorium. Wilson sat next to him, Chase on the other side of Wilson and Foreman next to Chase. Wilson handed him a program. He looked at the selection and saw that most of the music was contemporary music and Beethoven.

"Who's Rasputina?" Chase asked Wilson who shrugged. Wilson read the program more closely.

_Four Cellist and a Drummer:_

_Madison House: First Cello, Vocals_

_Kyle Grady: Second Cello_

_Michael Worth: Third Cello_

_Ben Fong: Fourth Cello_

_Whitney Glass: Drums_

_(Music Chosen by Madison House and Kyle Grady)_

_"Holocaust of Giants" by Rasputina_

_"Momma Was An Opium Smoker" by Rasputina_

_"Watch TV" by Rasputina_

"_Enter Sandman" by Apocalyptica_

_"Inquisition Symphony" by Apocalyptica_

"House, do you know this band?" Wilson asked him as Thirteen and Cuddy jointed them, sitting behind the two fathers.

"It's Maddie's favorite band." He told him as the lights went down in the auditorium. A girl and three guys came out with Madison taking up the rear. The first girl carried drumsticks and the others carried their cellos. The audience murmured their reaction to the fauxhawk she was sporting that now had two pink rose pins on the left side. She was wearing a pair of black pinstripe capris, a matching waistcoat, and a pair of her mother's expensive black peep-toe pumps. The group took their seats on the stage.

"Thank you for coming out tonight to support the Roosevelt High School orchestra. We thought we would liven up the festivities a little and play some cello rock and folk cello. I'm sorry you have to hear me sing..." Madison said before raising her bow and drew it across the strings.

_When I was nine years old  
>Way back in Ohio<br>The hired man was digging up a well  
>On my father's land<br>He found a fossil there_

_It was a massive bone  
>And since then I've known<br>That a race of giants lived in the northern hemisphere  
>Ten thousand years ago they lived right here<em>

_It seems incredible  
>But yet it's the truth<br>That a fossilized and petrified  
>Calcified primeval brute<em>

_Was turned to stone  
>But he was not alone<br>There were hundreds of them walking on the sand toward river  
>Even giants think they'll always live forever<em>

_Ya da da de  
>Ya da da da da de<br>Ya da da de  
>Ya da da da da de<br>Ya da da de  
>Ya da da da da de<em>

_Where a stream once flowed  
>Into the Ohio<br>Everything was turned to stone  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<br>The bible speaks of this  
>There were giants in our midst<br>But they slaughtered one another in a meaningless war  
>Thank your lucky stars that we don't do that anymore<em>

_That gravel-encrusted skull  
>That was found on a river shoal<br>Double rows of very sharp teeth  
>The massive jaw measured twenty-five feet<em>

_Well it's turned to stone  
>There were hundreds of them walking on the sand toward river<br>Even giants think they'll always live forever_

_Hey-hey-ay-e-ah  
>Oh-hey-e-ay-e-aye<br>Ah-ay-e-ay-ah-oh-a-oh  
>Hey-hey-ay-e-ah<br>Oh-hey-e-ay-e-aye  
>Ah-ay-e-ay-ah-oh-a-oh<em>

_The bible speaks of this  
>There were giants in our midst<br>But they slaughtered one another in a meaningless war  
>Thank your lucky stars that we don't do that anymore<em>

_That gravel-encrusted skull  
>That was found on a river shoal<br>Double rows of very sharp teeth  
>The massive jaw measured twenty-five feet<em>

_Well it's turned to stone  
>There were hundreds of them walking on the sand toward the river<br>Even giants think they'll always live forever_

Madison licked her bright pink lips as the audience cheered. Madison's voice was soft and it wasn't perfect but it was beautiful. Her and the other cellos hit all the notes correctly, they played beautifully.

"She's beautiful!" Cuddy whispered to him, House couldn't help but smile to himself. Madison drew the bow across the strings again.

()()()()()()()

The recital went well. Madison and her group got a standing ovation for their heavy metal cello exploits on stage. The group stayed seated, waiting for Madison, not too much later she came out rolling her cello case behind her. She stopped when she saw all the people waiting for her.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever had this many people show up to a recital for me." She told them. Her jacket was back on and her hair was just as teased and massive as before. Madison yawned. "Thanks."

"That was great!" Wilson told her and gave her a hug. The girl blushed.

"Thanks. I always hated singing." She told him. "Was I really good?"

"I thought you were." Wilson said and everyone joined in agreement. "Oh, this Lisa Cuddy. She's a friend of ours." Cuddy shook her hand.

"Hi! It's great to finally meet you!" Cuddy said cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you too." Madison said with a wide smile.

"Hey, why don't we all go to dinner?" House asked. Madison glared at her father who was obviously getting back at her from inviting his colleagues to the recital. Madison still had problems with eating in public.

"Sure." Chase said.

"How did you get your hair like that?" Thirteen asked as they walked out of the auditorium, Foreman politely carrying her cello for her.

"A shit load of hairspray and mouse." Madison told her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I didn't want to put the whole recital in there, that would have been a bit too much, buttttt...

If you are interested in the songs that Madison played in the recital here they are (you show know what to do but just in case you don't you replace the '[dot]' with an actual period):

"Watch TV" by Rasputina: http:/www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=FMk4kNB4elQ

"Holocaust of Giants" by Rasputina: http:/www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=hsyVKuElu1E

"Momma Was An Opium Smoker" by Rasputina: http:/www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=y_BthNHkCD4&feature=related

"Enter Sandman" by Apocalyptica: http:/www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=B4vQjNvTeY8

"Inquisition Symphony" by Apocalyptica: http:/www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=_tgLdWCDWSw


End file.
